


The Masquerade Ball

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Cinderella Elements, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: King Agreste has decided it was time his one and only son found himself a bride. He decides to hold a masquerade ball, inviting all the eligible maidens in the kingdom, so Prince Adrien can make his choice.But he doesn't want a bride...Until he meets her.





	The Masquerade Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this AU!
> 
> Characters:  
> Adrien/Chat Noir - Prince Charming  
> Marinette/Ladybug - Cinderella  
> Chloé - Drizella  
> Lila - Anastasia  
> Audrey - Stepmother  
> Wayzz - Jaq  
> Plagg - Gus  
> Tikki - Mary  
> Lucifer - Nooroo  
> Nino - Servant in the Palace  
> Alya - A villager in the kingdom
> 
> If you'd like to see the condensed version, go check out my Miraculous Drabbles, Ch. 8 'Masquerade (LadyNoir)' :)

"Go fetch my son." Gabriel said, making a shooing motion towards the servant, dismissing him. 

He had something to discuss with him, and it was better he knew now, then right before the event. When Adrien walked in a few moments later, he found Gabriel, looking at a portrait of his mother.

"You called, father?" He asked. 

"Yes, Adrien. It has come to my attention that you have come of age, where you will start your training to one day take over the kingdom." 

Adrien said nothing at this, so he continued. 

"In order to start your training however, you'll need to choose a bride."

His son paled at that. 

"As I've been informed that you have no interest in the princesses from nearby kingdoms, I'm assuming you shall pick a bride from the village."

He didn't argue. 

"So, I've arranged a ball, for three nights, where you can interact with all the eligible women of our kingdom, and choose your bride."

"Why now? Why not after my training?"

"Because as a commoner, she'll need the training, and it'll easier to train both of you at once. Now, that is all. You're dismissed."

The king turned around, and made his way back to the throne room, leaving Adrien there. With a sigh, he made his way back to his room. Once there, he rung his bell. A few moments later there was a knock at his door.

"Your highness?"

"Come in." He replied.

His servant entered the room.

"You don't have to be so formal, you know." Adrien commented.

"What if the head maid had heard me? Or even worse, your father! I would've been fired on the spot!"

"True, I suppose. But I would've rehired you."

"So, what did you need,  _Adrien?"_

"I just wanted to talk."

"About?"

"My father's hosting a ball, and apparently I now need a future queen."

"You _have_ come of age, and besides, once you find her, Princess Aurore won't be throwing herself at you every chance she gets."

"That's a plus, I suppose."

"Come on, dude," He said, punching his shoulder in a friendly matter, "it won't be that bad. It's not like you're getting married right after the ball, you've still got a few years."

* * *

 

The village was a town full of three different kinds of people: Arrogant ladies/men who thought they were better than everyone else; the people who stayed out of the way, and kept to themselves; And the people who were servants, whether they were in debt, or forced to.

Take, for example, Marinette. She was once a happy child, with everything a child could want, when her mother fell ill, and passed away. Then, her father remarries to a- a-  _witch_ , before passing away as well, leaving her stepmother in charge of everything. Including her. Her daughters, Chloe and Lila, had always acted nice to her when her father was around, but now that he's gone, they all treat her miserably. They make her make them breakfast, lunch, and dinner, do their laundry, clean the house, along with any other chore they could think of. Just to make her unhappy.

She did have friends, of course. Alya, for example, was a girl in the village, about the same age as her. They'd become close friends, and hung out whenever she could sneak away, or she had to run an errand. She'd also befriended the mice there, and gave them names: Tikki, Plagg, and Wayzz. It was if they could understand her, and she could understand them. As long as she kept them up in her room (the attic), and away from Nooroo, their cat, they were safe.

Little did they know, that ball was going to change their lives, some for the better, and some for the worse.

Yes, this was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series will consist of a bunch of fairytales, with a miraculous twist.
> 
> So far, I've got planned:  
> \- Rapunzel  
> \- Snow White  
> \- Beauty and the Beast  
> \- The Little Mermaid  
> \- Little Red Riding Hood  
> \- Hansel and Gretel (Possibly)  
> \- Sleeping Beauty (Possibly)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on the new posts of my Christmas fics, and I'll hopefully be caught up today/tomorrow :)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lovelyliliana101.tumblr.com).


End file.
